Los Incomprendidos
by Love Sex and other drugs
Summary: Elizabeth Black y Snow Black son dos hermanas que cursan tercero y cuarto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pertenecen a la familia Black, y se tendrán que enfrentar a un nuevo año siendo las prefectas de su curso, involucrándose en conflictos y de una manera divertida.


Esta historia está compartida con Srta. Dark. Su cuenta: u/5124571/Srta-Dark

Esta inspirada en la serie de Glee, la triología de Blue Jeans, "Buenos días princesa" y finalmente Harry Potter.

Mi parte de la historia es la que no está en _cursiva. _La mayoría de personajes son OC's inventados, y los que no pertenecen a la fantástica escritora J. K Rolling. Espero que disfrtuéis la historia.

_Snow Black sentía que podía comerse el mundo; era prefecta, capitana del equipo de Quidditch y buscadora, había empezado el mejor año de su vida, lo predecía. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que caminó por el largo pasillo del comedor de Hogwarts, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la había elegido para Gryffindor rompiendo la tradición de la familia Black, bueno, su tío Sirius Black la había roto, ella tan solo había sido la segunda Black en ser Gryffindor._

_También recordaba la vergüenza que pasó cuando hizo las pruebas para ser algo en el equipo de Quidditch y quién lo diría, tres años después era la capitana. Estaba conciencia de que algo bueno tendría que pasar ese año._

Si la vida se considerara fácil, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí. Esa era la frase que pensaba Elizabeth Cornelius Black, una alumna del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de trece años de edad y que oficialmente ya estaba cursando el tercer año en el internado.

Había empezado bien el nuevo curso. Sería prefecta de su casa, Slytherin, y deseaba entrar en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Me siento como el día en el que me pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador. Estuvo más de cinco minutos intentando decidirse en que casa debía pertenecer, si Ravenclaw o Slytherin, fue verdaderamente horrible. Pensé que iría a Gryffindor junto a mi hermana, o a Hufflepuf al igual que mi hermano-confesó Elizabeth mientras observaba el campo, donde algunos practicaban individualmente.

-Eligió bien. El verde combina con tus ojos-bromeó Ashley-Esto también irá bien, ya lo verás, aunque no creo que este año escojan a demasiadas personas. Tengo entendido que Robert, el capitán, será muy estricto a la hora de juzgar.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Sé que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, pero en un principio Amber vendría, como no la han elegido en su equipo no quise que se sintiera mal. Creo que realmente le interesaba entrar.

-De nada, sabes que no me importa. De todas maneras tienes que tener cuidado, aquí la gente no tiene piedad. Se abalanzarán sobre ti sin importarles tu salud-recordó la chica.

-Lo sé, llevas repitiéndolo todo el rato. Estaré bien. Mi hermana es buscadora en Gryffindor y por ahora no le ha pasado nada, tranquilízate. Incluso creo que deberías intentar unirte, eres ágil, como cazadora estarías genial.

-¿Y arriesgarme a romperme alguna parte del cuerpo al caer sobre no-sé-cuantos-metros? Gracias pero no, aprecio demasiado mi vida.

_-Eh súper capitana- habló Aine acomodándose en el pasó de Snow- ¿Cómo se siente ser la capitana de Gryffindor? –preguntó fingiendo que en su mano había un micrófono_

_-Genial-concluyó mientras se hacía una cola de caballo con su cabello rojo_

_-¿Dónde se dirige? si se puede saber_

_-Al campo de Quidditch, dentro de unos veinte minutos tengo que hacer las pruebas para ver quién se une al equipo._

_-Yo me uniría, pero no se me da bien el deporte y menos si es sobre el aire.-confesó bajando la mano_

_-Además de que tú eres de Ravenclaw –Aine asintió seguida de una risita tonta.-Para ser de Ravenclaw eres…- Snow dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo donde los de Slytherin hacían las pruebas para entrar al equipo- mierda._

_-¿Mierda?-cuestionó la rubia confusa_

_-¡Esa es mi hermana! ¡Esa es mi hermana!-gritó entre desesperada y enfadada._

Las dos callaron al ver que finalmente era el turno de Elizabeth. Al contrario de otras veces, estaba técnicamente bien, sus piernas no temblaban y sentía una temperatura corporal normal, algo bueno en ella.

Respiró hondo e intercambió un rápido abrazo con su compañera de habitación, quien le susurró un silencioso suerte cuando la vio dirigiéndose hacia un rubio de cuarto año, que sería el chico que le haría las pruebas, el buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, Robert Wood.

-Veamos, la pequeña Black "no Gryffindor" ,¿también quieres intentar entrar en el equipo?-preguntó Robert arqueando una ceja-Seguro que eres mejor que tu hermana Snow, aunque no creo que eso sea difícil de superar-rió el solo-Está bien, comencemos, ¿por qué no lo intentas con la Quaffle?

-Como quieras-respondió Elizabeth.

Cogió su escoba Barredora 11 y se colocó en posición inicial. El viento estaba a su favor y la clase de vuelo se podía considerar que se le daba bastante bien, a pesar de haber tenido algún que otro problema a la hora de aterrizar durante las prácticas.

-Relájate-se dijo a si misma en voz alta, casi en un murmuro.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, y tras tomar impulso con la pierna derecha para elevarse, consiguió meter la Quaffle en el aro.

_Snow corrió hacía el campo para detener la locura que su hermana estaba haciendo, no puede entrar en el equipo de Slytherin, es peligroso, todos son unos tramposo y unos idiotas._

_-Con que espiando a la competencia, eh-la voz del odiado Robert alcanzó los oídos de la chica haciendo que el fuera el objeto de descarga de la ira._

_-¡Bájala a hora mismo!-exigió acercándose al idiota-¡Bájala a hora mismo! ¡Estás loco! ¡BÁJALA!_

_-Espera, cálmate, ¿a quién? –preguntó algo confundido_

_-¡A mi hermana! ¡Elizabeth Black! ¡LA QUE ESTA SOBREPASANDONOS A HORA MISMO!_

_-Snow, creo que deberías calmarte- intentó calmarla Aine pero eso solo lo empeoro._

_-¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ A METROS DEL SUELO HACIENDO UNA MALDITA PRUEBA PARA ENTRAR EN EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, DE SLYTHERIN, JODER, SE VA A MATAR!_

_-Oye, está diciendo eso la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor- suspiró cansado Robert – ella ni siquiera será buscadora, ese soy yo._

_-¡CLARO QUE NO SERÁ, PORQUE SE VA A BAJAR A HORA MISMO DE AHÍ!_

Al bajar la vista vio a su hermana mayor, Snow, discutir con Robert, y aunque no consiguió escuchar lo que decían, pudo suponer que era por alguna razón estúpida, como solía pasar siempre.

Por suerte consiguió aterrizar correctamente, pero para desgracia, la mayor parte del tiempo casi ni se habían fijado en su vuelo, lo que la molestó interiormente. Su hermana podría haberse esperado tan solo un par de minutos a que ella terminara, y esa "pequeña" discusión podría costarle el puesto en el equipo.

- Mañana saldrán las listas-dijo Marcus Flint, uno de los dos golpeadores del equipo.

Asintió y salió del campo, resignada, únicamente le apetecía ir a su habitación y olvidarse de todo un poco. Iba a ser la prefecta ese año, y debía de dar ejemplo.

-¡Elizabeth!-llamó una voz desde lo lejos, era Bithia_._

_Snow no podía creer que su pequeña y dulce hermana hubiera sido capaz de hacer semejante idiotez y menos delante de sus narices, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera pasado algo?_

_-Ya déjalo- suspiró Snow al ver a su hermana alejarse- pero te juro por mi vida que si la metes y le sucede algo utilizaré Avada Kedavra contigo ¿lo entendiste? –amenazó al capitán rival_

_-Tranquila gata, tu hermana estará a salvo.-juró Robert con una sonrisa que Snow odió – me han dicho que no se han presentado muchos a las pruebas para entrar en Gryffindor, supongo que quizás tiene que ver con su capitán._

_-Oh vamos, se han presentado millones de estudiantes, y mi equipo va a ser tan bueno que meteremos a Slytherin a donde pertenece, a la basura.-aclaró con la peor sonrisa que pudo._

_-Ya veo porque te gusta tanto el Quidditch, estás en las nubes, aterriza._

_-Lárgate.-musito enfadada-el campo es mío-se adelantó unos pasos evitando estar cerca de Robert- y no te quiero cerca._

_-Está bien, nos vemos después- remató Robert saliendo del campo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No nos vemos!-gritó desesperada pero era inútil el chico ya se había ido._

_-Creo que no te oye- Aine que había estado al margen de todo durante un buen rato parecía que había recobrado el habla- es idiota, déjale._

_-No puedo creer como a Nunna le gusta ese impresentable.-suspiró cansada volviendo hacía el interior del campo donde le esperaban sus Gryffindor._

La primera clase que tuvieron fue Herbología, con la profesora Pomona Sprout. Era una mujer con el pelo corto, canoso y ondulado. Siempre estaba sonriendo y enseñaba como se debían de cuidar todo tipo de plantas extrañas y hongos, e incluso explicaba cuál era la función de cada una.

Sin duda, era una de las asignaturas más aburridas y largas para la mayoría de alumnos. En cambio, para otros, se les hacía más divertido ver la gran habilidad que tenía la señorita Sprout a la hora de moverse por el invernadero.

-¿Sabes algo sobre tu prueba?-preguntó en una susurro Ashley, sin apartar los ojos de la regordeta profesora.

Elizabeth negó lentamente con la cabeza, con cierta desilusión, pero no porque creyera que no iba conseguir entrar en el equipo, sino más bien porque aún no habían planeado nada sobre su Club de ese curso.

A finales del segundo año, a Elizabeth se le ocurrió la idea de fundar un club de canto, como una especie de coro. Pero no sería aburrido, estaría dedicado a la amistad, en poder crear un pequeño grupo que les hiciera especial. Entrelazar lazos y poder confiar los unos en los otros. El Club de los Incomprendidos.

Preguntó a Dumbledore, quien le pareció una estupenda idea y autorizó la extraescolar, pero aún no habían empezado a planear nada sobre las reuniones. Eran únicamente cinco personas: ella, Ashley, Amber, Bithia y Jeff.

Bithia y Jeff se conocían de antes de Hogwarts, por lo que fueron una especie de "mutuo apoyo" entre ellos, ella es asiática, y va a Hufflepuf y él a Gryffindor, junto a otro compañero, Alexander Lockhart.

-Seguramente yo haya entrado-interrumpió Marcus, de Slytherin también. Habían intercambiado un par de palabras entre ellos alguna ve en su vida, pero no tenían demasiada confianza tampoco-Mi hermano es el mejor amigo de Robert.

-Pues yo estoy al revés. Mi hermana se podría decir que es su enemiga, ¡y encima va a Gryffindor! Pero confío en que entraré. Quiero decir, soy la prefecta, y tengo buenas notas, una extraescolar más nunca viene mal, ¿no creéis?

Ashley y Marcus intercambiaron una mirada de cómplices. No es que tuviera demasiadas posibilidades para entrar, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar y estropear el momento. Así que se limitaron a asentir en silencio.

_Al llegar se encontró con un panorama que no era precisamente el mejor, estaban sus chicos de siempre Oliver, Alex y James pero para la gente que tenía que hacer la prueba tan solo se encontraban dos chicos._

_-¿Son los únicos?-preguntó casi una devastada Snow_

_Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza._

_-A hora que se supone que haremos, como capitana del grupo…-comenzó Alex pero está le hizo callar con una mueca._

_-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? Esta mañana había millones de chicos de Gryffindor que me dijeron de hacer las pruebas y cuando llego solo hay dos.-estaba pasando de devastada a enfada en cuestión de segundos._

_-Un chico de Slytherin vino y habló con los demás- confesó un tímido chico que iba a tercero._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era?-preguntó enfadada completamente_

_-Pues… alto, rubio… mirada intimidatoria…_

_-¡Robert! ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato!-gritó desesperada, pero al darse cuenta que justo estaba reaccionando como él quería que reaccionara se calló y pensó en que podría hacer, como capitana debía tener una solución._

_Observó el campo con algo de desesperación y en un pelirrojo sentado en las gradas vio la solución._

_-Está bien, Alex- dijo volviendo la mirada hacía el chico, él aunque iba a tercero era mucho más alto que ella, su cabello de color dorado traería loca a muchas perras en celo y su cuerpo de adonis podía hacer que cualquiera se derritiera.- hazle las pruebas a los chicos- se inclinó un poco para que los que querían hacer las pruebas no les oyeran- los cogeremos de todos modos, el bajito será bien para guardián y el guaperas para cazador ¿entendido?_

_-Sí.-contestó observando a los chicos._

_-Bien, voy a buscar a un chico que nos vendrá bien para el equipo, volveré enseguida para hablar con vosotros dos- dijo señalando a los nuevos integrantes- ¿cómo os llamáis?_

_-Jeff- dijo el bajito sujetando su escoba, que era mucho más alta que él._

_-Marshall- el chico de cabellera castaña la miró de una manera que la hizo dar un escalofrío, pero de alguna manera vio algo en él que le gustó._

_-Bien, Jeff y Marshall darlo todo ahí- señaló el campo de Quidditch y sonrió- pero solo divertiros. –dicho eso corrió en dirección al Weasly que salvaría el equipo_

-No necesitamos más gente dentro del club-habló de repente una rubia, metiéndose entre la conversación, era Amber aprovechando que Pomona había entrado dentro del castillo en busca de semillas-Creo que somos suficientes. Cinco está bien, ¿no creéis?

Elizabeth calló por un momento, mordiéndose el labio, gesto que solía hacia cuando estaba pensando en alguna idea que la podía favorecer internamente. Sonrió satisfactoriamente y giró la vista para mirar a Ashley, quien miraba fijamente a Alex mientras hablaba con dos chicas de Gryffindor.

-¿Tenemos un descanso ahora, no? En el intercambio-preguntó casi afirmando, al ver lo desconcertada que estaba.

-Eeehhh…-tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Sabes si Snape estará disponible y dónde se encontrará?-volvió a cuestionar la morena.

Todos se miraron extrañados, incluso Marcus, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación en silencio. ¿Para qué querría hablar con su jefe de la casa?

-Supongo que estará en la sala de profesores, pero no sé porque quieres hablar con él. ¿Tienes algún problema o algo?-la voz aguda de la chica parecía dudosa y con una pizca de preocupación.

_Sentado en las gradas se encontraba el prefecto junto con Snow, él era Percy Weasly, no era precisamente el chico más atlético con el que podía contar pero conociéndole si tan solo forzaba un poco las cosas lo conseguiría._

_-Hola Percy.-habló sentándose junto a él- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Leo- susurró observando el libro_

_-Bueno- soltó una risita tonta- sería mucho mejor así ¿no?- colocó del derecho el libro que Percy sujetaba al revés._

_Snow dirigió una mirada hacía una chica de Ravenclaw que charlaba con otras, se trataba de Audrey Wolf , una chica preciosa y pero sobretodo inteligente._

_-Oh vamos, anímate a hablarla, está hecha para ti._

_-Pero quizás yo no para ella…- Percy a veces podía ser completamente un cabezota pero ella sabía cómo tratarlos, básicamente porque ella era igual._

_-Yo creo que sí, quiero decir… creo que a hace nada te estaba mirando_

_-¿Enserio?-parecía más animado que antes_

_-Sí, pero podía ser por varios motivos; el primero porque tenías el libro al revés, el segundo porque la mirabas como un lunático o la que yo creo porque se siente atraída por ti_

_-Que tonterías dices- susurró sonrojado_

_-¡Oh dios mío, Percy Weasly es todo un seductor! –gritó levantando las manos exageradamente_

_-Dios, baja las manos y no grites, alguien podría oírte._

_-¿Y qué? Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa- se levantó de un salto subiéndose a la grada- ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Percy Weasly es todo- antes que siguiera Percy tapó su boca rápidamente_

_-Cállate- susurró rojo Percy_

_Las miradas de todos los alumnos que se encontraban a un radio de cinco metros parecían observarlas, incluyendo a Audrey quién podía observar Snow los miraba con algo de interés y celos._

_-Vale, me calló-suspiró al fin para que Percy le soltará pero en cuanto lo hizo gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Percy Weasly está soltero!_

_Percy parecía paralizado de la vergüenza pero para Snow el show acababa de empezar._

_-Observa-comento a su amigo- voy a hacer algo que luego podrás agradecerme._

_Snow corrió en dirección a las chicas del grupo de Ravenclaw que la miraban como si estuviera loca como una cabra._

_-Eh chicas, ¿Me haríais un favor? –las chicas asintieron- ¿ me dejas esto?-preguntó quitándole de las manos una libreta y una pluma- haber decirme ¿Quién quiere una cita?_

_Las chicas se miraron entre sí confundidas._

_-Mirar, él es listo, inteligente y además cazador en el equipo de Quidditch._

_Volvieron a mirarse entre sí._

_-¿Cazador?-preguntó Audrey_

_-Sí, además es mi cazador estrella, un as que tengo en mi manga para ganar….-Snow estaba convencida de lo que hacía pero Percy que la observaba aun aturdido no lo estaba tanto.-venga, me vale contigo- dijo señalando a Audrey- es que está tan concentrado en sus estudios y en el Quidditch que no tiene tiempo para chicas y es deprimente… por eso te necesito, solo una noche._

_-¿Una noche?-preguntó confundida Audrey_

_-Sí, el sábado a las ocho en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, será después del partido así que lo tendrás contento, ya sabes… ganaremos, con él no podemos perder. –sonrió pensando que Percy sería su nuevo cazador y eso le daba un pelín de gracia_

_-Pero… ¿Quién es?-preguntó algo más interesada Audrey_

_-Pronto lo sabrás, te iré dando pistas a lo largo de la semana. Pero te aseguro que es quién menos lo esperas. –las dos sonrieron - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Audrey Wolf_

_-Muy bien Audrey Wolf- dijo Snow mientras apuntaba su nombre en la libreta, una vez apuntado arranco la página y le devolvió las cosas a la chica- eres una afortunada.- salió corriendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch para que las chicas no pensarán que se trataba de Percy._

_Cuando llegó a un punto donde las chicas no podían verla llamo a Percy mediante señas para que se acercara, este se acercó dudoso de lo que Snow diría._

_-¡Tienes una cita!-exclamó con felicidad-Y con Audrey_

_-¿Enserio?-Percy no parecía demasiado convencido_

_-Que sí-suspiró-, pero lo único es que le he dicho que eras cazador en el equipo de Quidditch…_

_-¿Qué, estás loca? ¡Porque le has dicho eso!_

_-Por qué sino no hubiera aceptado-parecía un poco molesta ante la actitud de su amigo- además te has olvidado de algo… ¡Soy la capitana! Estás dentro, enhorabuena- comentó con alegría_

_-Te has olvidado de algo, ¡No sé jugar!_

_-Tranquilo, con que estés en el aire y te muevas todo queda cubierto, tú no tendrías que hacer nada._

_-¿Nada?-cuestionó no muy seguro_

_-Nada.-Percy asintió a modo de confirma- Bueno tu eres cazador ¿vale? Solo pásate por los entrenamientos y asiste al partido, lo único que debes hacer. – miró como iba su equipo con las "pruebas" y después regreso la mirada a Percy- nos vemos mañana a las seis._

_-¿De la tarde?_

_Snow rió- ¡Claro que no, de la mañana!_

_-Pero ¿no es muy pronto?_

_-No, tú ven. ¡Adiós!-gritó mientras se dirigía hacía su equipo._

Más finalizar la clase de Herbología, Elizabeth salió corriendo hasta la planta baja del castillo, y caminó por los pasillos fríos y silenciosos de Hogwarts, sabía que no se debía correr por ellos ni armar escándalos.

Llamó a la puerta de madera con los nudillos, y el mismísimo Severus Snape abrió la puerta, clavando sus ojos negros sin ningún tipo de calidez y completamente vacíos en los verdes de ella.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, Srta. Black?

Su tono de voz era escalofriante, intimidante, e incluso podía llegar a resultar perverso. Pero era algo ya habitual en él, por lo que no sorprendía ya para nada la falta de afabilidad en sus palabras a los alumnos que llevaban más de un año junto a él.

-No, bueno, en realidad sí. Verás, le vengo a informar de algo que puede hacer que perdamos puntos en la casa de Slytherin y considero importante. Hay un alumno en cuarto año, Robert Wood, capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch. Le conocerá. Últimamente discute mucho con mi hermana, Snow Black, cuarto año y Gryffindor. Sus peleas suelen ser en cualquier momento y lugar, por lo que creo que si en alguna ocasión un prefecto o profesor lo ve, puede restarnos puntos en ambas casas, cosas que quiero evitar al ser la prefecta este año en Slytherin. Si queremos ganar la Copa de las Casas este año, tendríamos que esforzarnos. Hoy les he visto pelear mientras hacía mi prueba para Quidditch, y tengo miedo por todos.

El hombre alto y de vestimenta negra se giró para dejar unos libros de Pociones sobre una mesa robusta, y a continuación volver a girarse, mostrando cierta indiferencia.

-¿Y qué sugiere?-masculló unos segundos después.

Elizabeth sonrió internamente y se recolocó su capa negra y verde.

-No creo que lo sepa, pero tengo un club. Es para cantar, pero también para mejorar las conexiones entre los amigos o conocidos. Creo que si les obligara a asistir un par de veces para ver si su conducta mejora, estaría bien. Sé que a lo mejor lo ve un poco maligno el plan, y que puede perjudicar a los de Gryffindor también, ya que mi hermana es la prefecta, pero también puede ayudar y..

-Está bien-interrumpió Snape-Hablaré con la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall. Aunque no creo que la idea de cantar les entusiasme-dijo poniendo sarcasmo en su última frase-Si crees que les unirá más…, vale la pena que sufran un poco los de Gryffindor, ¿no? , siempre pensé que el fin justifica los medios.

-Por supuesto-coincidió fingiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

J_eff parecía saber lo que hacía como guardián y Marshall estaba guapísimo con su traje de Quidditch, aparte se le daba bien, claro._

_-¡Ya tenemos a nuestro tercer jugador! –exclamo sentándose en un banco junto con Alex y Oliver_

_-¿Quién?-preguntaron a la vez, seguramente estaban preocupados porque habían visto a su capitana hablar con Percy Weasly._

_-Mañana lo sabréis, a hora, relajaros. –Los tres dedicaron una mirada a los dos nuevos que "hacían la prueba"-¡Bien chicos, genial, no podríais haberlo hecho mejor!-exclamó aplaudiendo- Mirar ya sé dónde os pondré, Jeff tú serás guardián y Marshall tu uno de nuestros goleadores, junto con James ¿Vale?_

_Los dos se alegraron por entrar y Snow también, bueno, al menos se alegraba de tener a suficientes personas para poder jugar, Robert no haría que perdieran, se había propuesto ganar y lo haría._

_-Señorita Black- habló una voz muy familiar para todos los de Gryffindor, Snow giró a ver a la mujer que la llamaba- me gustaría hablar con usted, en privado…_

_-Claro- las dos se alejaron lo suficiente para que nadie las pudiera escuchar_

_La profesora McGonagall le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para relajar a la muchacha que parecía que se había tensado._

_-Le tengo una propuesta…- comenzó- hay un club, es más bien como una extraescolar, no recuerdo quién la dirige exactamente, pero me gustaría que usted se uniera._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó algo confundida_

_-Me han comunicado que no se lleva demasiado bien con un alumno de Slytherin, Robert Wood- cunando la profesora nombro ese nombre la cara de Snow se tensó- y me gustaría que los dos se unieran para que por lo menos no hayan tantos incidentes con él._

_-Pero yo no he hecho nada, siempre es él, hoy mismo ha puesto a mi hermana en peligro de muerte y después ha hecho que me quedará sin gente para entrar en el equipo. ¡Oliver está hecho un basilisco! Tengo que calmarles pero… - McGonagall levantó una ceja ante las tonterías que podía soltar Snow en menos de dos segundos- está bien, quizás no la haya puesto en peligro de muerte…._

_-¿Y lo del equipo?_

_-¡Eso sí que es cierto!_

_-¿Tiene usted alguna prueba?-Snow se cruzó de brazos y apartó su roja mirada hacia los chicos del equipo que la observaban curiosos_

_-No._

_-Esta tarde a las cinco la quiero ver a usted y a el señor Wood en el club, se llama los incomprendidos.- a hora Snow era quién arqueaba una ceja_

_-¿Cómo los "incomprendidos"? ¿De qué va todo eso?_

_-Creo que se dedicaran a cantar para estrechar lazos, lo mejor de todo es que harán hasta competiciones con otros colegios ¿no es divertido? Además de que coincide con el Torneo de los tres magos ¿va a participar?_

_-¿Quéeee? –dijo realmente confundida- Ya entiendo porque se llaman los incomprendidos, ¿quién canta? Y ¡claro que quiero participar! Pero no sé si me cogerán…_

_McGonagall ya se había alejado de la chica dejándola demasiado confundida, desde luego así no se podía tratar a los alumnos o eso pensaba mientras se acercaba a su equipo._

_-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy… nos vemos mañana a las seis ¿sí? –todos se dirigieron a las duchas exceptuando a Snow quién no había hecho nada por lo tanto tan solo se cambió de ropa , a la salida le esperaban Nunna y Aine, sonriendo, que raro era que sus dos mejores amigas fueran de otras casas ¿no? Nunna de Hufflepuff y Aine de Ravenclaw_

_-Hola capitana- saludaron Aine y Nunna a la vez_

_-¿Ensayasteis?-preguntó con una sonrisa al ver que sus amigas se habían compenetrado y eso era raro en ellas._

_-Por supuesto- afirmó Aine- ¿Y esa cara?_

_-Tengo que ir a un maldito club esta tarde… por culpa de Robert Wood._

_-¿De Robert?-preguntó Nunna con una falsa esperanza que a sus amigas hasta apeno._

_-Sí, dicen que nos llevamos mal y tenemos que ser más amigos, o algo así, lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz. ¿Es mucho pedir?_

_-¿Va ir al club ese?-preguntó Nunna a su amiga_

_-Sí, creo que tenemos que ir los dos._

_-¡Me apunto!-gritó con entusiasmo Nunna- Yo voy._

_-Por mi genial, pero te aviso que no va a ser divertido.-suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacía Aine-¿Y tú? ¿Te apuntas?_

_-Eh… yo es que Snow, no sé si…_

_-¡Venga!-gritaron Nunna y Snow a la vez_

_-Vale, solo por vosotras._


End file.
